Subspace Emissary: Remake
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: A remake of the Subspace Emissary. The story in which could never be fully told by pictures alone. This will (hopefully) explain all events of Subspace. If you're bored and have nothing to do then read it. You want some fun? Read it. Want some updates for your dull life? Read it.


Because I wasn't please with the way things turned out

...

In the World of Trophies competitors known as "Smashers" fight each other until one of them wins. In all good sport once the losing party has descended down to trophy form the winning party must tap upon the base of the trophy, reverting the losing party to it's original lively state. Being a trophy is the same as death to these Smashers and so failure isn't much of an option. This is a story, a story of this unique world and it's inhabitants and how their story almost came to a close. This is the Subspace Emissary.

...

"These... What are they? Is this... It can't be..."

Meta Knight paced himself to control room of the Halberd, hoping that his ship hasn't been taken over by those monsters that are ravaging at his Battleship. He had fought them off already outside, hundreds or maybe even thousands of them but the increase in number never fazed him, not even the tiniest bit. However, he was worried that the rest of the world might be in grave danger, more specifically Kirby. Even though he wouldn't admit it he thought of Kirby as a son to him.

"Kirby, I hope you are alright," Meta Knight said right before opening the door to the hatch. "Oh no..."

Hoards of Shadow Bugs cluttered the room, making themselves into copies of Mr. Game and Watch and taking full control of everything. Without hesitation, Meta Knight opened his cape and drew out his Galaxia, attacking the enemy with quick pace. Slaughtering the copies was no challenge for the great Meta Knight as he killed almost all of them, leaving one behind, the actual Game and Watch.

"Please forgive me my friend," Meta Knight said. "But I must ensure this never happens again!"

"Oh you'll be sure it won't!"

Meta Knight turned around swiftly and before he had time to react he was hit with the King's mechanized hammer and launched out of the Halberd and into the skies. The impact of the metal walls of the Halberd had hurt him but even so made effort to fly back in.

"R.O.B. attack!" The King yelled.

And there a R.O.B. unit shot lasers at Meta Knight's wings until he could feel his wings and cape burn out, there he fell down below from the sea of clouds to the passive waves below.

...

"Welcome all, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to our Final Match that will decide the victor of the Smash Cup! Here with us now is our lovely judges just for the finals, Princess Peach of Toadstool and Princess Zelda of Hyrule!"

The crowd gave a warm cheer to the princesses as they walked over to their balcony seat to watch the final battle. Peach had her fingers wriggling and pulling on her dress in worry as her eyes narrowed down to the floating stadium. Zelda however, felt as if she can bounce around in happiness as she quickly settled to her seat. Nervously, Peach sat down, her body shaking.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Mario is one of the finalist and... I'm worried..."

"Why worry about him? He's been with you forever, always saving you and you even went and saved him too! You shouldn't worry because he has so much fighting experience!" Zelda laughed in good spirit right after, a dejected Peach covering her eyes. "Look, nothing bad will happen. Sure he'll be a little bang up but still he has a chance at winning! Nothing to worry about! Who's his opponent anyway?"

Peach removed her hands and placed them on her lap, after that she stared at Zelda longingly. Zelda stared at her back, occasionally looking down to prevent from laughing.

"Who is his opponent?" Peach asked.

"Wait, you seriously don't know?" Zelda asked. She got up and walked forward to the edge of the balcony, looking for hints of who his opponent is, from posters to T-Shirts with Team whoever the opponent's name was. Even when squinting everything looked blurred to her. "Who is it?"

She sat down in shellshock, holding her head. "I feel stupid," she said.

"Should we ask the Tournament Organizer?" Peach suggested with a hand motion to the door.

"No," Zelda waved her hand. "Let's not bother them and just wait for them to appear."

"What if its Link?" Peach asked.

"It won't be," Zelda said. "He's off getting the Master Sword."

The stadium then got quiet as all attention focused on the stage. Peach and Zelda took note and quickly turned away from each other. Dropping from the sky came the Trophified Mario and as it landed on the stage, turning Mario back from being a trophy into himself again. The audience made fierce roars of excitement and claps, some even men went so far as to take off their shirts and swing it in the air as they shouted "Ma-ri-o! Mario!". Mario looked around and waved towards everybody and when he saw Peach, he waved directly towards her, causing her to blush. After all of that he quickly got into a fighting stance.

"Weird taste in men..." Zelda murmured.

"Huh?" Peach asked.

"Nothing..." She smiled as she thought of Link.

Zelda leaned onto the balcony with her hand giving support to her cheek, looking on with an empty expression. Link... Where are you? I miss you... She thought the very sentences for awhile now.

Peach looked back at Zelda and smiled, going so far as to hold onto her shoulder and tell her it was alright. Zelda smiled back at her until the second trophy dropped and the two gave their head a swift turn, their jaws dropping as they saw who that second trophy was.

"Kirby, Kirby!" The finalist squealed out his name in adorable happiness. The little pink ball stood on the tip of his feet as waved happily toward everybody. "Poyo, poyo!" He said with a big smile as he flapped his arms in joy. When he stopped however, he retained a neutral but cute look to Mario. It was time for him to be serious, it was time to fight.

"The ladykiller, Kirby of the Stars!?" Peach asked. "That's -"

"Impossible? Not really. But deadly, then yes. Why is he called a ladykiller though?" Zelda asked.

"All the girls love him but his only priority is helping people so he would never ever go out with any of his fans," Peach replied.

"That's stupid..." Zelda said. "Saving the world... It's more important than any romantic relationship... It has to be..." Zelda bit her lower lip, muffling a cry.

"Are you ready folks, the fight you've been waiting for, Mario vs Kirby! You know the rules, first one launched into a trophy wins! Ready, set, go!"

...

Above the clouds there stood an angel peering down and watching the battle between the two through a special pool of water. There in the idle chamber he was cheering constantly, his shouts being echoed around for nobody to hear.

"Yeah Kirby! Nice Hammer! Go Mario! Burn him to a crisp!" He cheered.

He pumped his fists up in the air and jumped constantly whenever one fighter did a good hit on the other, however his cheering was immediately stopped when a flash of light blinded the water.

"Is that you...?" The angel had stopped his sentence after hearing the footsteps behind him approach.

"Pit my dear," the woman behind him said in a sincere voice.

"Goddess Palutena," Pit said. "Has something bad happened?"

Pit turned around to promptly face his Goddess and knelt down to her in full respect. Palutena looked down to him, her smile never waning.

"My dear Pit," she said. "There is something that will happen very soon. Something very bad. I have a special gift for you that you will need to aid you in battle. I trust you will use it well."

"Of course Lady Palutena!" Pit said, looking up to her.

"Your job will be to help Mario," Palutena said.

"The Smasher? Why? What happened!? We can't use Divine power to make a Smasher win can -"

Palutena made a gushing sound before continuing.

"You will see my dear Pit," she said. "You must help him, I will be here to give you my utmost support."

With that she turned around and walked over to her portal, ready to go back and give Pit her present to him. Pit stood up and stared at her back, wondering why Palutena was speaking like that. 'Utmost support', what is that supposed to mean? Was somethhing going to happen or was she just messing with him again? No, she would never give him a new weapon if it was just for fun. This doesn't make sense. He needed to ask, he had too.

Palutena took her final steps, one foot already inside the portal as was ready to get in when Pit took a large, sounded step forward.

"My lady Palutena!" Pit yelled. "What is going on? Please tell me!"

Palutena stood there, not moving an inch. She wasn't particular surprised about the question, nor the timing. She rather felt joy in just standing there not answering.

"You will understand my dear Pit," she said finally as she took her last step.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit cried as she left.

Pit stood there baffled, staring at where his Goddess once stood.

"Oh yeah the match!" Pit turned around to continue watching his match. "Aw... It's over already!?"

In the water revealed that a pink puffball won over the overall wearing plumber. Pit was surprised to see this but at the same time very happy for the puffball.

"Wow, I can't believe Kirby won!" Pit said. "Go Kir-!" Put was cut off short by the next scene he saw.

Mario was launched up into the sky and there stood a growling Piranha holding the two princess judges inside, a lone Kirby having to face it alone. The crowd was screaming and crying could be heard as they all exited the Stadium.

"No..." Escaped his lips.

"I'm afraid it is."

A flash of light shone throughout the room with Pit turned around using his forearm to cover up his eyes. Hidden in its glow Palutena who happily stood there with Pit's present in hand.

"Is that for me?" He asked to which Palutena nodded.

Pit ran over to her and knelt down quickly, eager for his new weapon and mission.

"I hope you can do this," she said. "This is the weight of the world."

She moved the glowing weapon so that it may hover over Pit's expecting hands and let it drop down on him.

"A bow," Palutena said. "It was painful but I made it myself, I hope you like it!"

"Thank you my lady," he said, holding the bow close. It was a mostly straight bow, curving in the middle like all others, this bow though, had a sharp blade on either side and a button. What was the button for?

"Is it time for me to go?" Pit asked.

Palutena nodded.

Pit quickly dashed over to the back of the room, a door which when opened revealed the skies that they hovered above. Pit turned to his lady, farewelling her with his smile as he closed his eyes and dropped.

...

"Poyo!" Kirby screamed from the top of his non existent lungs, slicing his sword down.

The ferocious plant screamed in agony, even angrier than it was before. It clanked the two cages together causing the two princesses to moan in pain as their heads hit the metal.

"Poyo!" Kirby finally had enough and had devise a plan to kill this plant.

"Poyoooo!" Kirby screamed as he continuously hit the closes cage, Peach's cage causing him to use Zelda's cage to hit him. Kirby took this opportunity to float up and hit it's head repeatedly and ending it with a Cutter.

The plant growled at him as he slid the cages one after the other to hit him to which he used the cages to repeatedly jump up on to keep hitting him until he died.

He fell onto the floor, lifeless or maybe even unconscious, the cages falling with a thud and once they fell Kirby quickly ran over to Peachcs cage (aka the closer cage) and broke the lock with his sword releasing her. When Peach got out she quickly thanked Kirby and ran to the edge of the stage. Kirby then ran over to Zelda's cage to break her free. Bam! Zelda's face was full of shock. She was still in her cage and Kirby was nowhere in sight.

"Kirby!" Zelda cried, trying to use her Din's Fire to burn the cage's steel but to no avail.

A sudden thud on the stage shook Peach and Zelda, a thud that followed with a sinister laugh. Peach recognized it anywhere, it was Wario.

"Ahaha! Gonna capture me a prin-!"

He was suddenly hit on the head with a 3 ton pink brick causing him to fall but not faint. The brick quickly turned back into Kirby as he took his hammer and tried launching Wario but due to his lag Wario was able to kick him, canceling his attack.

"Poyo!" Kirby skidded the stage's rough floor and burned his skin a bit.

"Hehe," Wario said, pointing his Dark Cannon at the caged Zelda.

"Zelda!" Peach cried, running over to her but her high heels and dress caused her to trip. By then it was too late and Zelda had already become a trophy.

"Z-Zelda..." Peach got on her knees to see her friend be turned into a trophy only to fall back on the floor and cry.

"You're useless Peach," Wario said. "And who needs a cotton ball?"

Wario walked over to Zelda's cage and smashed it open, taking her trophy and putting it over his fat shoulder. Then, with a snap of his fingers he jumped up and from the sky a bomb quickly fell down the stage.

**5**

"Poy... o..."

**4**

Kirby got up and ran to Peach despite the pain of his burns.

**3**

He held on to her and called for the Warp Star.

**2**

He and Peach jumped on the Warp Star.

**1**

They flew off.

The Stadium and all surrounding area was taken in by a dark black and purple spacial rend and Kirby and Peach were forced to watched as they flee to the sea of clouds. With no idea why that happened and with the worry of Mario and Zelda on her mind, it sadden her how the only thing she can do is hold onto Kirby for dear life.

...

To everybody reading this, the first scene is canon. Sakurai said it himself that the reason Meta Knight didn't have the Halberd was because King Dedede fought him while Meta Knight was fighting everything else. He could have done it successfully but the King foiled his plans. This was probably one of the main reasons I wrote this (and because of the whole Lucas thing and just because I want to ship).

As for Ladykiller Kirby it's because when watching the first movie when Mario comes down everybody is all happy and stuff but when Kirby comes down Zelda and Peach are in shock so I decided to utilize that into another conversation. The reason why they didn't know is because Peach has her priorities high on Mario while Zelda with Link. Kirby ain't got no princess because he don't need a princess to motivate him to save the world lol.

Yes I love Yaoi. Yes I ship. Yes there will be implements but not enough to bother anybody. I ship Lucas x Ness, Lucas x Pokemon Trainer, Ness x Porky, MetaMarth, Kirby x Meta Knight (friendship way), and Ike x Pit x Link. No, there will not be Yaoi so calm down.

I really want to edit this. For now enjoy my yet to come fanfics of Lucas x Pokemon Trainer and Kirby and the World of Smash.


End file.
